Second Chance!
by Whispers From The Wind
Summary: AU    A Hinata Hyuga se le ofrece una segunda oportunidad, para cambiar las cosas en su presente, regresando a su pasado, pero ¿Realmente las cosas saldrán como ella espera?


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Agradecimientos: Gracias Diosa Luna por ayudarme siendo beta en esta historia :DD**

**_-Prologo-_**

La mañana parecía esplendida los pájaros cantaban, los rayos del sol acariciando a todos los seres para iluminarlos con gracia, al menos ese era el pensamiento de un rubio, quien se regocijaba de alegría debido a que en pocos minutos desposaría a la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo desde hace 9 años la conocía y estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin su compañía, era "ella" la que con solo una mirada lograba que su mente se quedara en blanco, quien con su sonrisa hacia que todas sus penas se desvanecieran como el aire que se lleva al polvo, y quien desde el primer momento que sus ojos la vieron por primera vez supo que realmente exista el amor a primera vista.

Era realmente irónico, la mayoría de las personas siempre le dijeron que no se puede obtener todo en la vida, pero en ese preciso momento estaba seguro de que todo eso habían sido nada más que blasfemias; tenía 26 años, era bien parecido, con una rubia cabellera que no se dejaba domar, con unos profundos ojos azules, con piel bronceada y cuerpo bien formado, se había graduado con honores en medicina, ¡si! la verdad era que muchos no se lo esperaban incluso hasta cierto punto ni siquiera él mismo lo esperaba; hacia dos meses que había empezado a ejercer su profesión en el hospital más reconocido de toda Konoha Namizake hospital, por lo cual celebro con gran felicidad y fue en esa fiesta en que le pidió matrimonio a "ella", a su lado se encontraban los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear, además poseía su propia casa que si bien no era majestuosa pero contaba con sus lujos, definitivamente tenía "TODO"lo que él siempre había deseado, dejando casi por completo su oscuro pasado.

Sacudió su cabeza centrando su mirada hacia la puerta que tenía en frente, se tensó un poco, estaba a tan poco tiempo de casarse y los nervios lo empezaban a carcomer, pero estaba seguro de que esa era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida así que tomo una bocanada de aire y la dejo salir lentamente relajándose totalmente, sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo intenso y curvo sus labios formando una sonrisa, pero está a diferencia de la mayoría era de felicidad infinita.

.

.

Pequeños rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de su departamento pero no estaban lo suficientemente cerca de su cara para provocar que ella despertara. "Ella" una linda joven de larga y sedosa cabellera oscura con destellos azulados, poseedora de unos impresionantes y poco comunes ojos perla ahora escondidos por sus parpados, y unas enormes, y tupidas pestañas, con un físico bastante envidiable. Continuaba perdida en sus sueños hasta que un fuerte ruido provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe, volteando a todos lados buscando de donde provenía tal sonido su mirada se centró en su mesilla de noche ya de que allí el sonido era aún más fuerte, encontrándose con su celular.

Consiente de que el dichoso aparato continuaba reproduciendo una canción, ¿como era posible que no la hubiera reconocido desde un principio? si esa era su canción favorita, One de Apocalyptica, ciertamente el cello era su instrumento favorito, por otra parte ¡Como era posible que pusiera una alarma a las 7:15 a.m. y en Sábado!

No era que ella se despertara tarde los sábados, era solo que el día anterior o más bien ese mismo día hace pocas horas, había estado tremendamente ocupada terminando el informe de su último proyecto, después de todo no se podía dar el lujo de ser una irresponsable, no cuando la popularidad de su empresa comenzaba a dar sus frutos; Gardening High Company la cual había creado desde alrededor de 3 años, justo un año después de haber graduado de la universidad como arquitecta paisajista, a pesar de las múltiples discusiones que había tenido con su padre por haber estudiado es carrera y su enfado por no querer tomar el cargo de la empresa familiar, éste había terminado aceptando con la condición de que ella aspirara en crear una empresa propia, también ayudo el hecho de que su primo se hiciera cargo de Hyuga's Corporation .

Sin embargo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto "_debo de estar volviéndome loca" _se dijo, bostezo ligeramente de modo que intento volver a conciliar el sueño; después de unos cuantos minutos de estar recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados incapaz de dormir nuevamente, opto por levantarse y darse un baño. Se vistió de forma que a su parecer era cómoda para los fines de semana, se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno, unos huevos fritos con unas tostadas, en lo que se calentaba el café encendió la radio y se sentó en la mesa disponiéndose a comer sus huevos.

– "Y_ vaya que este día se ha dispuesto a tener un clima fabuloso, hoy 8 de abril del 2011 definitivamente el cielo se ha aclarado después de una semana entera de lluvia"_ –comento el radio locutor con un tono tranquilo.

–_Si bastante indeciso el clima_ –pensó con ironía la morena mientras se servía el café caliente en una taza–. _¡Espera! ¿Dijo 8 de abril? . . . ¡LA BODA! Lo olvide por completo, ¿Cómo es posible que olvide algo así? Ya tengo 25 años y continuó siendo completamente distraída _–Se reclamó así misma mientras corría a su cuarto y apresuradamente se ponía su vestido, con una rapidez asombrosa se maquillaba y peinaba. Salió de su departamento y pido un taxi, afortunadamente se detuvo uno de inmediato y se metió en su interior.

–¿A dónde la llevo señorita? –pregunto tranquilamente el conductor.

–A la iglesia Kiseki ¡Rápido! –dijo nerviosa y un poco brusca, que provoco que el conductor volteara dedicándole una fría mirada–, por favor –pidió suplicante, a lo que él solo asintió y se dispuso a conducir; ella por su parte continuo nerviosa mirando su reloj, eran las siente cuarentaicinco de la mañana tal vez con un poco de suerte lograría llegar a tiempo, después de todo la misa iniciaba a las ocho.

.

.

Dos chicas se encontraban desesperadas y preocupadas ya que su mejor amiga aun no llegaba, esa mañana habían madrugado, y acordaron apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara, así que decidieron verse tres horas antes de que toda la gente empezara a llegar, sin embargo al parecer esa última decisión fue inútil ya que tenían 2 horas y media, paradas en el mismo sitio esperando que la susodicha llegara, suspiraron pesadamente.

–Bueno podría ser peor – comento Ino intentando romper el silencio y la tensa atmosfera que se había creado, llevaba puesto un vestido color durazno con un ligero escote en la espalda, este acoplaba perfectamente con las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando ver un más su piel blanca, sus dorados cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta, y poseía unos ojos color esmeralda.

–Si puede tengas razón –respondió agobiada Tenten, al igual que su compañera tenia puesto un vestido del mismo color pero de diferente diseño con pequeños holanes en parte de abajo del vestido, definitivamente el resultado era favorecedor, su piel era tenuemente bronceada, mantenía su cabello castaña peinado en una cebollita, sus ojos color café claro, su mirada que siempre mostraba madurez y calidez– pero quizá si nosotras hubiéramos llegado después tal vez ella ya estaría aquí sola ¿no lo crees? –añadió volteando hacia su rubia amiga sonriendo levemente.

–Eso es cierto, el destino nos tendía mala jugadas, pero aun así lográbamos apoyarnos en todo, aunque no la pudimos hacer desistir de su decisión, tiende a ser muy obstinada cuando se lo propone –menciono Ino con un tono melancólico, notando eso rápidamente, recupero su tono bromista– ¡Y, vaya que era despistada y un poco torpe! ¿Lo recuerdas? En la ceremonia de entrada ella llego tremendamente tarde por que se había confundido de dirección y se la pasó dando de vueltas por las calles – concluyo intentando no reír, cosa que fue inútil ya que termino riéndose sonoramente, contagiándole la risa a la joven de cabello castaño.

Las campanadas rezumbaron por toda la iglesia, sus risas se detuvieron al instante, la misa estaba a punto de dar comienzo, comenzaron a formularse múltiples razones por las cuales aún continuaba su ausencia ¿Tal vez le habría pasado algo malo? ¿O era posible que se hubiera arrepentido de haber aceptado? Descartaron sus ideas y se tranquilizaron, después de todo ella siempre fue muy distraída y un tanto impuntual.

De repente pudieron divisar una figura que se aproximaba a toda prisa, menos mal era "ella", quien se encontraba al frente suyo, respirando entrecortadamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello un tanto despeinado.

–¡Hina! ¡Por dios creímos que no llegarías, estábamos preocupadas porque algo malo te hubiera pasado! –le reprocho Tenten, ella e Ino eran sus mejores amigas desde la preparatoria, a pesar de que Tenten era un año más grande que ellas, siempre fueron muy unidas.

–¡Si! también pensábamos que te arrepentiste y por fin habías encontrado otro mejor partido –dijo en tono pícaro Ino, lo cual por alguna razón entristeció a la joven de cabellos negros, Tenten percatándose de esto le lanzo una mirada asesina a la rubia.

–Vamos adentro Hina, debemos arreglarte el cabello y el maquillaje antes de que entres a la iglesia –añadió Tenten mientras guiaba a Hinata al interior de la capilla que estaba al lado de la iglesia.

.

.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y la novia comenzó a caminar lentamente agarrada del brazo de su padre, todos los presentes en la iglesia en ese instante centraron su atención ella quien estaba deslumbrante y con una cara que denotaba la alegría que sentía en ese instante, se le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Por otra parte para el novio, el transcurso de la entrada de la iglesia a el altar se le había hecho eterno, pero en ningún momento su corazón había dejado de latir tan rápida y fuertemente, la misa transcurrió de forma rápida, al punto de llegar al momento decisivo de la boda, la pregunta que depararía el futuro de la pareja que estaba a punto de unirse en matrimonio.

–Sakura Haruno ¿aceptas a este hombre, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con él en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? –le pregunto seriamente el sacerdote.

–¡Si! Acepto –respondió felizmente la mujer de extravagante cabello rosa.

–Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas a esta mujer, para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? –repitió la pregunta con el mismo tono el sacerdote, justo en ese preciso momento Ino y Tenten quienes estaban a los dos costados de Hinata le apretaron fuertemente las manos, a lo que ella solo atino a sonreírles dándoles a entender que se encontraba bien e intentando que ellas le creyeran aunque ella quería ser la que realmente lo creyera.

Esta era su tortura personal después de todo, fue Naruto el cual se había presentado seis s de honor en su boda, desafortunadamente para nuestra mujer de ojos perla, ella nunca fue capaz de darle una negativa para cuando ese rubio le pedía cualquier cosa, y esa petición no fue la excepción.

–Yo –titubeo un poco, lo cual descoloco un poco a los presentes e hizo que la novia volteara a verlo, provocando que el rostro de Hinata se iluminara tan solo un poco–… Claro que acepto, ¡ de veras que sí! –esto último hizo que los invitados soltaran desde una sonrisa, risitas disimuladas, hasta carcajadas sonoras.

–Entonces si no hay nadie que impida la unión de esta pareja –comenzó a agregar esperando unos segundos, en lo que cierta joven lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y apretar ligera e inconscientemente las manos de sus amigas–… Bien en ese caso yo los declaro marido y mujer –concluyo–, ya puede besar a la novia.

No paso ni una décima de segundo para que Naruto rápidamente obedeciera lo último dicho por el sacerdote, depositando un apasionado beso que fue correspondido por Sakura que ahora era su esposa.

La fiesta dio inicio, la tarde pasó asombrosamente rápido, dándole oportunidad a la noche de exponerse ante tal celebración, todos reían felizmente, bueno casi todos era casi la hora del tradicional baile de los novios y posteriormente de la partida del pastel.

–¡Vamos Hina! Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lado después de todo ya cumpliste con presentarte como dama de honor ¿no? –le propuso Tenten mientras le sonreía comprensivamente.

–¡Si! ¡Eso es cierto! Además aún es temprano podríamos ir a divertimos por ahí, para que no te estanques en tu hoyo de depresión porque el ese idiota no se dio cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tenía enfrente y quedarse con la tipa que tiene el cabello teñido de chicle –añadió Ino un tanto molesta, por lo que por segunda vez en ese día, recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña–. Bueno en todo caso mantengo mi opinión para mí misma, aunque creo que Tenten tiene razón y deberíamos irnos de aquí –refunfuño la rubia ya más tranquila, mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras que Hinata mantenía su mirada perdida, ahora entendía el por qué en la madrugada se dispuso a terminar su trabajo, inconscientemente había procurado mantenerse distraída y lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en la boda, después de todo el amor de toda su vida, y su mejor amigo, se iba a casar y no específicamente con ella. Había sido "el" la causa por la cual ella había practicado intensamente para mantener una conversación decente sin tener ningún tartamudeo o sin sonrojarse al grado de parecer un foco navideño, había sido "él" la causa de tanto esmero por ser más segura de sí misma, para por lo menos ser digna de él.

–¡Vaya que rara es la vida! –de pronto una voz la hizo sacarse de sus pensamientos.

–Bien, es claramente obvio porque nos encontramos todos reunidos esta noche, así que pido la presencia de la señorita Hinata Hyuga la mejor amiga de Naruto para que les ofrezca unas palabras a la feliz pareja –anuncio emocionadamente un hombre por el micrófono.

La sorpresa y el temor invadieron a Hinata, quería que en ese momento la tragase la tierra, pero lamentablemente eso no iba suceder, así que se levantó de su asiento, y camino hacia el micrófono, no sin antes voltear hacia la mesa en la que hallaban sus amigas, las dos le dieron una mirada de comprensión y apoyo, procedió su camino, su corazón latía fuertemente, y a cada latido se iba haciendo trozos.

Finalmente llego ante el micrófono el cual se encontraba a un costado de la mesa de los padrinos de la boda y de los novios, volteo hacia aquella mesa Sakura la miro de forma tranquila y Naruto solo le guiño el ojo sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

–A_sí que fuiste tú el de la idea_ –pensó, y suspiro pesadamente mientras aclaraba su voz y tomaba el micrófono en sus manos–. Bueno, yo conozco a Naruto desde la primaria, él siempre fue alguien valiente quien no se daba por vencido nunca, creía en sus ideales no permitía que las opiniones de terceros lo hicieran cambiar de parecer, ciertamente siempre fue hiperactivo lleno de energía, parecía no tener un poco de tacto para hacer las cosas, siempre tendía a actuar impulsivamente e irracionalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos trajeran. Solía ser terco y obstinado, y no escuchar los consejos que le dabas –se detuvo, suspiro tranquilamente y continuo–. Pero igualmente él tenía algo en su forma de pensar, de actuar, de sonreír, que hacía que tus problemas parecieran diminutos, su risa era contagiosa, tenia y creo que todavía tiene algo en su forma de ser que te impulsa a querer superarte y a no rendirte, e igualmente a admirarlo inmensamente, c-ciertamente e-él es unic-co –su voz se entrecorto quería llorar, pero la verdad era que no lo haría, bueno al menos no en ese preciso lugar, volteo a verlo fugazmente tomo una bocanada de aire y prosigo–; y espero que sea muy feliz toda su vida, espero que los novios sean felices –concluyo recibiendo aplausos, regresando a su asiento y mientras lo hacía sentido claramente una mirada penetrante calvada en su persona, pero sin embargo no se sentía muy bien para comprobar su procedencia.

–¡Bien! Eso ha sido muy bello, bueno sin más creo que es tiempo de dar inicio al tradicional baile de los novios –anuncio e instantáneamente la música comenzó a sonar, Hinata se paralizo, ¡esa era la canción!, la canción que cierto día Naruto le había preguntado cual sería la más romántica para ella, la que ella quería bailar cuando contrajera matrimonio, por otra parte del salón Naruto le ofrecía su mano Sakura invitándole a bailar, ella simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y acepto gustosa su mano.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

La pareja inicio su baile, al compás de la música, mientras se miraban uno al otro tiernamente.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

Naruto la miraba con ojos llenos de amor mientras la abrazaba, y ella se apegaba más a el abrazándolo fuertemente, en lo que el besaba su frente.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Sin más Hinata se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo un poco sus amigas, para después mirarla un poco tristes pero tal vez comprensivas.

–Hina –comenzó a articular Ino, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Hinata se encontraba caminando rápidamente lejos de ahí, mientras se apresuraba para alejarse de allí, volvió a sentir la misma mirada penetrante observándola.

Rápidamente se encontraba en el baño, era una suerte increíble que este se encontrara vacío bueno era raro sumamente raro, pero que más daba, finalmente pudo soltar sus lágrimas que tanto reprimió hace un par de segundos.

–Porque todo tiene que ser así, yo cambie por él, realmente lo amo. . . y el simplemente prefirió a otra –sollozó tristemente mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas–, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo. Y decirle lo que yo sentía antes de que la conociera, tal vez, solo tal vez yo sería quien estuviera bailando a su lado.

_Lovely ... never, ever change._

_keep that breathless charm._

_won't you please arrange it ?_

_'cause i love you ... just the way you look tonight._

–Así que, ¿realmente crees que "eso" pasaría si pudieras volver en el tiempo? –le cuestiono una voz a su espalda.

Rápidamente Hinata volteo para encontrarse, con una chica que fácilmente aparentaba unos 15 años, poseía unos enormes y profundos ojos negros, su piel era nívea tal parecía porcelana, su cabello era negro ondulado pero tenía unos destellos azulados, era esbelta de rasgos eran finos y delicados, labios era rosados y usaba un vestido verde bastante bonito.

–Perdona creía que estaba sola. . . yo no quería molestar –se disculpó un poco sonrojada, en lo que emprendía el paso para salir del baño, pero nuevamente la voz de la chica provoco que se detuviera y volteara.

–Aun no has respondido mi pregunta –aclaro mientras se recargaba en la pared, Hinata debatía con ella misma entre contestarle o no, pero finalmente accedió.

–Si realmente lo creo –respondió con voz firme.

–¡Bien! Entonces ¿qué opinarías si te dijera que yo te puedo ofrecer otra oportunidad para que tu amor sea escuchado? –le pregunto tranquila pero seriamente, vio sus ojos perlados eran tan claros y fáciles de interpretar que de ellos se desprendían la confusión y la duda, así que quiso darle un empujoncito–, ¿aceptarías esa segunda oportunidad?.

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it ?_

_'cause i love you ... just the way you look tonight._

–Bueno. . .yo –comenzó a articular la morena mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho intentando contener su corazón dentro de él, por alguna extraña razón presentía que si le daba una respuesta negativa se lamentaría por el resto de su vida–. Sí la aceptaría.

–Muy buena decisión Hinata –le dijo tranquilamente aquella chica tan extraña, Hinata se sorprendió bastante que conociera su nombre–. _Hina hace un momento que mencionaron tu nombre a todos los invitados te vieron_– se recordó mentalmente, la chica la miro detenidamente sus ojos negros reflejaban un sentimiento que Hinata no supo interpretar.

–De acuerdo creo que no he presentado ¿cierto?, bueno mi nombre es Amaya, y pues no soy humana. . . yo soy –se detuvo mientras la duda se demostraba casi completamente en su cara–, la verdad es que es bastante complicado de explicar –musito.

–Bueno Amaya. Creo que has bebido bastante y no sabes lo que dices así que ¿por qué no vuelves con tus padres y te vas a casa? –le sugirió Hinata mientras se disponía a marcharse.

–¡Espera! ¿Acaso estas diciendo que lo que te dije fueron nada más que mentiras o alucinaciones? –dijo Amaya molesta con sus mejillas rojas del coraje, mirándola con enfado.

–No es eso, es solo que tal vez –Comenzó a explicarle Hinata, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por la jovencita–… Bien, de acuerdo mujer de poca fe, piensa en la fecha o el momento exacto al que quieras regresar y solo mantelo en tu pensamiento –le ordeno autoritariamente.

–Pero –intento replicarle, a lo que la pequeña de ojos negros le respondió bastante irritada–. ¡Solo hazlo! –cerro sus ojos fuertemente y comenzó a recordar la fecha en que todo había iniciado, ¡Sí! fue exactamente el día de ingreso al segundo año de la preparatoria–, ¿ya sabes cuándo?- le pregunto impaciente la joven a lo que Hinata solo asintió y únicamente escucho un chasquido de dedos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se había vuelto oscuro y silencioso, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero de algo estaba segura, definitivamente ya no se encontraba en el baño del salón de aquella boda.

.

.

**Continuara!**


End file.
